


【魄魄】锁骨痣

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: //现实向//短打
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁





	【魄魄】锁骨痣

“那个，我明天还赶飞机先上去了啊。”白敬亭提前从宴席上起身和大家告别。

“快去吧小白”，何老师摆摆手，“我们不一会也上去休息了。”

明星大侦探又是漂亮惹的祸一案结案后，所有工作人员和艺人都留了下来，为第三季的收官举杯。11月的长沙略有秋风，可宴会厅内火热的气氛让白敬亭脸颊绯红，只得脱了外套拿在手上。

又一季结束了啊，他从喧嚣的气氛中走出时突然产生了一丝空虚，情感竟然和刚高考结束，走出学校时的感受有点相似。

最后一案没有检举成功多多少少有些遗憾，但这不是空虚感的主要来源，可能是因为她，哎对自己诚实一点吧，白敬亭无奈地想，就是因为她，案子结束之后，就难有机会相见了。

白敬亭也不是第一次见吴映洁就喜欢上她了的，当时他还有点直男地觉得这个姐姐怎么一点都不端庄不成熟，就像个小屁孩一样蹦蹦跳跳，又像小鸟一样叽叽喳喳。

那时候白敬亭眼中的她真的不是自己的理想型，他总觉得自己以后要找一个安静的，温柔，体贴又聪明的女孩子，那时候的吴映洁可简直就是心目中的反面教材。

她有时候会装凶，圆眼睛瞪的大大的，可明明这样只会让她看起来更可爱。整个人算不上体贴更看不出哪里聪明，整个人和安静更沾不上边。可不知不觉中白敬亭意识到，自己在和她分别的时候会感到尤为不舍。

也不知道是自己的择偶观变化了，还是在后续的交往中看到了多面的她，因而为她改变了理想型的解读。她习惯在任何场合担任那个热场的人，明明没有人这样要求她，可她却总是把这当作是自己的义务，她的体贴和聪慧更多的体现在人情世故上，让与她接触的人感到舒心是她的特异功能。

遇到一个让人心动的人择偶标准就相当于一纸空文也许有道理，换成另一种更贴合白敬亭情况的说法应该是遇到了吴映洁，所有的择偶标准几乎都成了为她而设。

在自己离开宴会厅之前吴映洁还在举着酒杯在众人间环游，不像自己还能和其他嘉宾在别的活动中再见，就比如明天晚上在上海的活动就又要见到魏晨，他向每一个人说的“再见”等于“一会再见”，但她一回台湾可就真的难再见，她口中的“再见”就是“不知道多久之后才能再相见”了。

她的不舍可能比自己更多，不然也不会吵吵嚷嚷地奔向每一桌，举杯敬每一个人。

白敬亭对此还有点见不得光的不爽，凭什么自己的不舍主要来源于她，而她却“心怀天下”。但这也没什么办法，他不敢，也不能，向吴映洁说出自己的情感。

成年人不能再像学生时代时一样，单凭喜欢就满腔热血地和那个人相约共赴世界尽头，做任何事之前最后考虑情绪是年龄给他带来的加成，再怎么想他们都是不合适的，就不谈地理上的鸿沟，他们共同感兴趣的事情能有多少？在一起能有多少共同话题？这些问题都不能细想，越想越悲伤。

就像此时孤孤单单悬在天上的月亮，亮也没用，没用也亮。

他也喝了不少酒，头晕晕的止不微微晃，好不容易走到房门前，一摸口袋却愣住了，怎么有两张房卡？

他顶着疑惑两张都试了试，只有一张能打开自己房间，那另一张是谁的？

此时最稳妥的方法是把这张无名卡还给前台，丢失房卡的人找不到房卡自然会寻求前台的帮助。但可能是酒精阻碍了白敬亭脑筋如常转动，他第一反应是在明侦群上发消息。

“有谁房卡掉了吗，我这莫名其妙多一张。”

所幸很快收到了回复。

鬼鬼：欸！我的房卡好像不见了！

白敬亭晕乎乎地点开私聊，“那我在走廊等你，一会回来的时候拿去试试”

那边回复得很快：“你帮我试下不就好啦，我的房间是8819”

随着一声滴，门上的锁绿灯亮起，8819的房门在白敬亭面前打开，谁能想到还真的是她的。他本应立刻带上门离去，可站在门口他却仿佛被钉住了一般。

房间里留了一张备用房卡，所以灯还亮着，哦是了想起来了，她怕黑。

风从忘了关的窗吹进来，带起薄薄一层纱帘，颤动地撩动。行李箱敞开散落在地上，上面放了好些从录制现场带回来的小玩意，酒店惊魂的邀请函，鬼超红的耳饰，鬼师妹的玉箫，还有最后一期又是漂亮惹的祸里面吴映洁戴在头上的，和她特别搭的红色头巾。

它们引领着白敬亭的思绪把每一场录制都在脑海中回忆了一遍，像是窥到了她隐私的一面，珍重地挑选纪念品，把每一次经历标记起来的她，实在是可爱。

沉浸在思绪中的人往往对时间没有概念，他是被一声“咦？”唤醒的，一回头发现吴映洁歪着头站在门口。

“不是！我......”白敬亭连忙开口试图解释，却支吾半天。

吴映洁歪着头等了一会，突然笑了起来，“这个幻觉挺好的。”

什么？白敬亭还没反应过来她在说什么，就看着她大步向自己走过来，咚一声倒下，还好他反应够快吴映洁才没有掉在地上。

她的头重重地砸在白敬亭的锁骨上，他顾不上疼连忙把吴映洁扶起来确认她有没有事。远看还觉得一切正常，近看却不得了，吴映洁眼神失了焦，从鼻尖呼出来的气都带了酒气，这人喝醉了！

“欸，幻觉是热的哦~”吴映洁胡言乱语着，大概是根本忘记了让自己帮忙试房卡这件事，把自己的存在当幻觉了。

吴映洁此时像个软骨动物一样，脸颊蹭着白敬亭的肩，挤出了脸上的肉肉，嘴被压得嘟了起来，喘着热气，就像……

就像在索吻。

白敬亭瞬间感到心底升起一股躁动，别想了，他赶紧摇摇头把不由自主冒出来的想法赶跑，觉得自己此时应该给她的经纪人打个电话。

“你喝成这样经纪人怎么就这么放你一个人回来了……”他轻声吐槽，没想到被吴映洁听了进去，“因为我装清醒的人装的很像。”

“噗”白敬亭没忍住笑了出声，“你还知道你这清醒是装的啊，一边醉着一边清醒地知道自己醉了，真不愧是你。”他摇了摇头，双手扶着吴映洁摇摆的身躯，试图松开一只去够手机却抽不出手，只得缓慢挪动着靠近床边试图把她先安顿在柔软的地方。

再往下一点点，很好，很稳，白敬亭小心翼翼地扶着她，直到她终于落到床垫上他才终于松了一口气，突如其来的人让他整个人都慌乱不堪，以至于明明什么都没干也沁出了汗，心跳怦怦的，甚至有一点缺氧呼吸不畅，像刚跑完短跑。

现在只要起身，联系她的经纪人，就可以了。他松手缓缓起身，突然一股力量从领口传来，他猝不及防被带了下去，凭借着身体的本能用手撑住才不至于严严实实砸在吴映洁身上，一低头始作俑者正是吴映洁，此时她的手还紧紧地攥着自己的领口，衣服都被扯得变了形。

拽了几下发现拽不动吴映洁不满地皱起了眉头，“抱一下。”

她怎么能皱眉都这么好看。

此时白敬亭的鼻尖离吴映洁的面庞只有大概不到十厘米，近得能看清她脸上光洁皮肤表面下的芬红血管，还有那一层浅浅地闪着金光的细小茸毛。眉头皱在一起，却也不是苦难的样子，反而带了恃宠而骄的小任性。

“不......不行......”白敬亭嗓音颤抖着拒绝，吞了吞口水。

这个人也真的是，不知道自己这是在纵火吗？白敬亭觉得此地不宜久留，再留下来要出大问题。

他轻轻地把拽着自己的小手手指一根一根掰开，深吸一口气从口袋里掏出了手机。嗯？我手机呢？转眼之间手机被吴映洁夺了去，一把藏了起来。

“你怎么回事？”白敬亭又好气又好笑，“搁我着耍酒疯吗？手机还我我得找阿先来照顾你。“

“不！”吴映洁把手机抱在胸前摇头，动作大的身体都在晃，“抱！”

这该怎么办呢？白敬亭脑子一团乱麻，虽然吴映洁比他大，可在她心里她就是个小姑娘，以前也不是没处理过喝醉的人，可那都是大老爷们，丢床上床边放个桶别让他半夜吐的时候被自己呛死就行，可是面对小女孩该怎么办呢？面对的小女孩还是自己喜欢的人，该怎么办？而这个人此时想要一个拥抱，又该怎么办呢？

他最后还是妥协了，内心不断地和自己说着这一切都是为了拿回手机，伸出了双手。

可他还是惊慌了，因为吴映洁靠近的同时，亲了亲他的锁骨。

“你干什么......”他声音颤抖着不敢动，嘴唇柔软的触感落在下巴下方，像是火把把他彻底点燃。

“你这里有一颗痣......”吴映洁丝毫不觉得自己做了什么不应该的事，视线全都落在白敬亭锁骨上。

如果是好好的穿着衣服这颗痣是不会露出来的，刚刚吴映洁这么一拽才暴露在了空气中。她用指尖摩挲着那一个小小的点，摸起来是平滑的，在这样的触碰下白敬亭绝望地闭上了眼睛，他控制不住地起了生理反应。

“我好喜欢你啊......”一个声音小小地传来。

还是被白敬亭捕捉到了，难以置信地低下头，“你，你知道我是谁吗？”

“知道啊！”吴映洁动作极大地点着头，“白敬亭啊，月光这么亮，把你照的可清楚了。”

白敬亭顺着她的视线望向窗外，果然一轮皎月挂在天边。

“你没喝醉？”他睁大了眼睛。

“哎我也不知道欸”，吴映洁的身体又开始摇摇晃晃，“说是喝醉了吧我又记得我喜欢你，说没喝醉我又怎么会有这种幻觉......”一幅专心思考的样子，不知道想到哪里去了，果然还是喝醉了，白敬亭默默地叹了一口气，看了一眼自己下身的小兄弟。

等等，她说喜欢白敬亭？

“所以你喜欢我吗？”

吴映洁出口惊人，“欸！我们一起睡觉吧！”

“什么跟什么！”白敬亭吓了一跳。

“有什么关系嘛”，吴映洁拉着白敬亭的手就往床上带，“反正都是幻觉啊，我真的好久好久没有睡过一个好觉了。”

听到这句话白敬亭突然停止了挣扎的动作，很久都没睡过一个好觉了吗？不知不觉被吴映洁带到了床上去，自己的手机也在一阵乱七八糟之后不知道跑到了那个角落。

一到床上吴映洁就钻进了白敬亭的怀里，引领着他的手从背后环住自己的腰，白敬亭正紧张地不敢动，前面的人突然开口，“是啊我喜欢你啊。”回答了他刚刚的疑问。

白敬亭心里涌出一股欣喜的同时不免察觉到了夹杂在其中的一丝苦涩，就算互相喜欢，能在一起吗？

“你喜欢我的话就好了，我们就可以在一起了。”吴映洁说。

“可是成年人不能单凭喜欢就在一起。”即使知道和喝醉了的人理论毫无用处，白敬亭还是忍不住反驳。

“不，只要喜欢，就可以单凭这个在一起。”吴映洁摇摇头，语气坚定。

很奇怪，这句话根本没有逻辑，但是白敬亭就是被说动了，“那你要和我在一起吗？”

他紧张地等了半天，可吴映洁突然没了动静，又过了好一会传来了平稳的呼吸声，居然睡着了！白敬亭无奈极了，原来说一起睡觉是真的睡觉，想到这里他在脑子里给了自己一巴掌，不然你还想干嘛！

她的头发散落在自己面前，带了酒香洗发水香还有她本身的香气，弄得鼻子痒痒的。睡就睡吧，明天看你怎么办，白敬亭胡思乱想着竟然也睡了过去。

第二天早上吴映洁被阳光照醒了，她努力睁开沉重地眼皮，想要起床却发现自己的身体有着非同寻常的重量。她迷迷糊糊把自己腰间的手抬了下来，爬起来站在床边好一会太突然反应过来现在是个什么情况。

“啊！”

白敬亭是被她的尖叫声吵醒的，一睁眼看到吴映洁在手舞足蹈，嘴上还胡言乱语着。

“我！你！我们！什么！我们！”

他立刻抱着被子作受害者模样：“你昨天把人家的手机抢走了硬是不让我走啊~”

不会吧不会吧不会吧！吴映洁抱着脑袋，自己对昨天的“幻觉”多多少少还有一点点印象，难道所谓“幻觉”都是真的吗！

白敬亭就在旁边静静地等着她看她能说出什么来，她缓了好久后终于颤颤巍巍地开口：“我们，睡了吗？”

“睡了哦~”白敬亭故意耍坏，“你说要和我在一起，你不会不想负责吧？”

“我不是我没有别瞎说啊......”吴映洁惊恐地连连后退，“我肯定负责！”她怎么也想不明白怎么一觉醒来天就变了。

看着白敬亭突然恢复了正常笑得上气不接下气，吴映洁这才反应过来自己被耍了，“喂！白敬亭！”

“干嘛”，白敬亭笑够了才爬起来，“我说错了吗？是不是你喝醉了不让我走，是不是你抢了我手机不让我打电话，嗯？你昨天说的要和我在一起还算话吗？”

“啊？我说过吗？”看着白敬亭理直气壮的表情，吴映洁慌了，她是真的说了吧？

“你不会说话不算话吧？”

吴映洁心一横，“才不会！说了在一起就在一起。”

白敬亭满意地笑了，“其实你昨天没说，但是你刚刚说了，可不能反悔。”

一不小心又被套路了，吴映洁恼羞成怒在白敬亭身上锤了一拳。

“我错了我错了，女朋友大人。”

就这么一个称呼又把吴映洁叫的没了脾气，跑到一边去。白敬亭挂在她身后皮，“回头看看我嘛。”

吴映洁打死也不回头。

“我要走了啦，再不走赶不上上海的通告了。”

是哦，明明记得他昨天说要早睡赶飞机的，吴映洁一下心软了，回过头去撞在柔软的嘴唇上。

“好了不逗你了不逗你了。”白敬亭终于闹够了，起身走向门口，突然感到背后人抱了上来。

他笑着拍拍腰间的手，“等我，我们很快就会再见。”

月亮还是长久地亮着吧，说不定什么时候亮着亮着就有用了呢？

END

文中借用了李诞的一句话，那句话的完整版是“月亮很亮，亮也没用，没用也亮，我喜欢你，喜欢也没用，没用也喜欢。”

灵感来源下图，就突然发现89的痣都长得很好，我要是每一颗都写一篇文是不是可以创建一个合集，叫恋与痣作人（不会真的这样干的......


End file.
